ben10arquivosfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Hail Hydra
A Hail-Hydra, também chamada de Anonymous ou O Tribunal, foi uma facção de caráter revolucionário criada e liderada por HydraHH, com o objetivo de derrubar a administração do Universo Ben 10 e reformulá-la, tendo como alvo inicial o burocrata Caio1478 e seus aliados por meio do Plano March. O grupo, que inicialmente se apresentou como aliado dos M-As, foi uma unidade dos Cavaleiros Negros construida sob sua ideologia, era tecnicamente visto como semi-independente, e fazia ataques a mando do lider dos Cavaleiros para coibir qualquer comportamento que fosse contra as Ideologias dos Cavaleiros. O nome do grupo parodiava a organização HYDRA da Marvel, e era usada em uma alusão à ascensão de Hitler ao poder durante os tempos da Alemanha nazista. No começo, o grupo fez ataques contra a wiki, sendo comandados por M-A Comandante de Tropa. Eram uma pequena unidade dedicada unicamente ao vandalismo. Depois, o membro Regenado aparece e faz ameaças declarando que o grupo derrubaria a wiki, e assim, o grupo ganhou mais membros e adeptos. Eventos como o Caso Hail Hydra tiveram presença marcante do grupo, gerando certo medo entre algumas pessoas. Eles voltam durante o bloqueio de Nanomech217, no Caso Mestre das Contas. O Fuhrer, mais conhecido como HydraHH, se revela. O grupo passou a dedicar-se a vandalismos e "esterilização" de contas, que consistia em invadir e vandalizar wikis de certos usuários, denunciar determinados alvos aos Staffs ou hackeando opositores através da apropriação forçada de suas contas. Entre as vítimas do grupo, estão o administrador e burocrata Caio1478, o vândalo AnonKyber e a Equipe Knox (denunciados para a Wikia Staff), além dos usuários Jordanraiol (teve sua wiki invadida e vandalizada pela organização), Erick lucius felix, Ultimate Gogeta e Alienado134 (hackeados pelo líder do grupo, HydraHH, e seu braço-direito Regenado). Na Era de Ouro, o grupo retorna durante a Revolução Hail Hydra, dessa vez independente dos Cavaleiros Negros e com autonomia total. O grupo assume a autoria dos antigos ataques e aos poucos assume o comando de tudo o que era de propriedade dos Cavaleiros, mas desaparece depois de um tratado de paz fracassado e brigas internas. Seus integrantes despareceram ou foram hackeados por HydraHH, que teria enlouquecido, e nunca mais foi visto. O grupo era formado por diversos usuários peculiares, liderados por HydraHH. Na verdade todos eram contas alternativas do usuário ClockWork217, conforme revelado na Era de Bronze. Foram novamente usados durante o Caso NonaRebyk para confrontar a Equipe Knox, fazendo atentados e ameaças em sua wiki, porém acabou parado por VinhoGiles. Após esse evento, foram estabelecidos como uma força especial de segurança junto com os Cavaleiros Negros subordinada aos administradores, porém ClockWork os usaria novamente apenas em ocasiões especiais como em conflitos, visto que Ichidaisy supervisionava a atuação do grupo na era moderna da wiki. Durante o Caso Anonymous na Steven Universo Wiki, os Hail-Hydra foram temporariamente reforrmulados como Anonymous contando com os usuários Bending753, CahKnowah, Caio J, Caio Tourmaline, ClockWork217, Gabriel Fernando, Ichidaisy, Jake the Dad, Kirito, Mr Supremo, PentaPenguin16, The Black Soldier e Zack universe para forçar o impeachment de Bianca003. Em posse das senhas desde esse evento, Kirito utilizou as contas do grupo para intimidar os opositores de Zé Luiz durante a Guerra Civil e atacar ClockWork217 junto a Gabriel Fernando, e ainda utilizá-las como ponte para burlo de bloqueio através de proxies Tor. Graças a uma denúncia de Soul Wade, a Wikia Staff ligou as contas utilizadas a essa rede de proxies, e bloqueou as contas comprometidas globalmente, incluindo as contas da cúpula formada por HydraHH, Regenado e Galera88, por violação dos Termos de Uso da Wikia, consequentemente gerando a dissolução do grupo, em 2015. Regulamento Interno #Reverenciar e respeitar o Grupo; #Lutar pela liberdade por meio de "esterilização" das contas e vandalismos; #Luta contra O Ditador; #Cada um deve ajudar um ao outro nos objetivos, que devem ser feitos apenas se aprovado ou com consentimento do Departamento B4; #Todo aquele que trair o partido ou tentar usurpar o comando de um dos Departamentos, vai ser simplesmente expulso do grupo e sua conta "esterilizada" para sempre; #O grupo jamais deveria se envolver em conflitos que fossem longe de suas propostas; #Os tolos que não comparecessem aos ataques seriam "esterilizados"; #O Grupo não admite que as wikis tomadas sejam reprimidas assim como foram antes de se render. O ideal seria inserir uma Nova Ordem de paz no lugar. #Lealdade e respeito ao Führer acima de tudo; #Em caso de rivalidades internas, disputas por poder ou cargos, os envolvidos seriam expulsos e esterilizados, pois isso complicaria os planos do Führer. #A prioridade do Grupo é convencer o (s) governante (s) irregular (es) a se render (em), ou seus apoiadores e respectivas wikis seriam atacadas e esterilizadas; #A guerra contra o (s) Governante (s) acaba apenas se um dos lados se render. #Nosso principal objetivo é mostrar os monstros criados pelos Governos Irregulares espalhados por essas terras conhecidas como "wikis", e acabar de vez com o monopolio e os ditos "fundadores" que iludem e maltratam seu povo. História Criação Fictícia e Real Rafael Sousa, conhecido como TheProffessor, foi um "hacker de aluguel", que costumava invadir sites de movimentos de esquerda em "missão politica" (ligado a grupos hackers como LulzSec) ou hackear perfis de redes sociais, e nas horas vagas, era membro dos M-As ligado a uma unidade de M-A Vingador e que ajudava no treino de recrutas M-As para fazer ataques hackers contra inimigos. Insatisfeito com seu cargo e querendo algo maior, como um cargo na Diretoria do grupo, TheProffessor desligou-se da equipe e decidiu montar algo por si mesmo. Utilizando ideologias distorcidas dos M-As aliados com ideologias fascistas de Mussolini e Hitler, resolveu criar um grupo "paramilitar" inspirado na Marvel. Assim surgiu a equipe Hail Hydra, que foi uma das principais equipes rivais do Universo Ben 10 naquele ano de 2012. Com isso, TheProffessor virou Hydra88, e posteriormente HydraHH, entitulando-se o "mestre" do "plano politico dos HHs". Rafael/Hydra recrutou outro "hacker de aluguel" da LulzSec e que participou de ataques contra sites do governo brasileiro em 2011: Marcos Oliveira, que adotou o nome de Regenado. Regenado ganhou fama no submundo hacker por quase ter derrubado o site da Receita Federal e ter ajudado a divulgar dados de politicos como Dilma Rousseff e Gilberto Kassab. Outro membro da tal unidade da LulzSec Brasil foi recrutado: Diego Trindade, conhecido como TheCharada e mais tarde renomeado para Euamofezes4. Trindade era conhecido por hackear a maior comunidade de Transformers no Brasil no fim dos anos 2000, a "Transformers Brasil", por meio de um trojan enviado para o dono da comunidade, que foi renomeada para "TheCharada". Diego ainda fez parte da unidade que atacou o site da Petrobrás em 2011. Outro amigo de Rafael, Heitor Novais, conhecido como Galera88, foi recrutado para fazer parte do grupo, dessa vez sendo ligado ao Anonymous. Outros dissidentes da finada unidade da LulzSec Brasil de 2011 como M-A Comandante de Tropa e a spambot Hyundai Veloster juntaram-se ao grupo, assim como outros membros da antiga unidade de Proffessor/ HydraHH nos M-As, como Clock433 e PikaTroll. Formado o grupo, HydraHH proclamou o seu objetivo: acabar com as ditaduras espalhadas por wikis e fazer uma "limpeza" administrativa, reformulando o sistema de governo da wiki de acordo com a sua ideologia fascista, com ideais expansionistas e controladores. A primeira wiki a ser "visitada" foi a Planeta Ben 10 e o primeiro alvo do grupo foi Caio1478. A unidade de M-A Comandante de Tropa cometeu diversos ataques na Planeta Ben 10 e na Ben 10 Fanfiction em nome do grupo, mas tudo acaba falhando quando a Wikia Staff acaba investigando o assunto. M-A Comandante de Tropa e seus aliados fogem e acabam punidos pela falha. Mas HydraHH não desistiu. Na criação real, ClockWork217 perdeu o cargo de moderador na Ditadura1478 por xingar no chat de uma wiki do usuário Garoto legal, e ainda por cima foi hostilizado e banido pelo ditador. Furioso, armou um plano de vingança que originou a criação da conta PikaTroll e dos Ataques de Março. Para encobrir tudo, ele dizia terem sido os M-As, e quando foi bloqueado, se vingou criando os Hydras, uma divisão dos Cavaleiros Negros que derrubaria a Administração vigente. Ditadura1478 Ataques de Março No dia 24 de Fevereiro de 2012, o usuário PikaTroll se registra no Planeta Ben 10 e na hora começa a vandalizar. Paralelamente, ClockWork217 avisa ao Enormossauro Supremo sobre vandalismos de um IP que coloca informações falsas em páginas. PikaTroll comenta no wall, sempre usando caps lock, diz que o IP seria um amigo dele e que ele seria um suposto aliado dos M-As. O usuário ganha medalhas vandalizando e xinga nos comentários de blogs dos usuários Fusion Hammer M e Garoto legal, sempre usando palavrões e termos como "imbecil" e "idiota". PikaTroll entra no chat e começa a xingar dois usuários que estavam lá, e sai. Ele reclama na wall do Necrofriggiano por ele ter revertido um vandalismo dele, Necro remove as respostas que continham palavrões. PikaTroll some depois disso e nunca foi punido pelos vandalismos. Na madrugada do dia 3 de Março de 2012, um usuário peculiar chamado M-A Comandante de Tropa invade a wiki Ben 10 Wiki (ES) e vandaliza, sendo revertido pelo administrador Ben Phantom. Ele some, do nada, e para de vandalizar. Horas depois, o usuário Hyundai Veloster se registra no Planeta Ben 10, entra no chat e repete a clássica vinheta da marca Hyundai diversas vezes, sempre fazendo spam. Veloster acaba banido, mas ele vandaliza uma página colocando a mesma vinheta e Enormossauro Supremo o bloqueia. De repente, o usuário PikaTroll retorna vandalizando mais uma vez, e o proprio M-A Comandante de Tropa entra no chat. Ele diz que vai iniciar um processo de limpeza e reformulação naquele lugar e que aqueles ataques eram uma forma de protesto, o que foi desacreditado por todos. M-A Comandante é banido do chat. PikaTroll retorna no chat, e manda o link do chat da wiki Ben 10 Fanfiction. Ali, M-A Comandante de Tropa fala seus propositos a Enormossauro Supremo e a Caio1478. Enquanto ele ameaça os usuários, um usuário misterioso chamado Usuario Wikia 002 invade o Planeta Ben 10 e apesar de banido do chat, começa a vandalizar muito e ameaçar o usuário ClockWork217 dizendo que ele criou um grupo chamado "M-N: MORRA NANO", ele é parado por Enormossauro, que o bloqueia por infinito. Usuario Wikia 002 ataca a wiki Os Vingadores e a wiki Percy Jackson, supostamente sob ordens de M-A Comandante de Tropa. O Comandante invade o wall de Enormossauro Supremo, diz que as tropas estavam se preparando e ainda diz que se ele for bloqueado ocorreriam ataques em massa.FFLLFL invade o chat da Ben 10 Fanfiction e se refere ao M-A Comandante de Tropa como "mestre" e "supremo Comandante". PikaTroll e Hyundai Veloster xingam Caio1478, que imediatamnete bloqueia o Comandante por infinito. Todos os soldados são banidos do chat e os ataques aparentemente param, por enquanto. M-A Comandante de Tropa chama todos para o chat da Wiki Terra dos Morra e continua dizendo que vai atacar, Enormossauro Supremo cogita fazer um plano de contra-ataque com a ajuda dos usuários. Os ataques cessam misteriosamente, no dia seguinte. Os administradores Enormossauro Supremo e Caio1478 cogitaram denunciar M-A Comandante de Tropa e todo o seu grupo para a Wikia Staff, mas todos, inclusive o proprio Comandante, escaparam e desapareceram, nunca mais voltando. Caso Hail Hydra Em 16 de Março de 2012, o usuário O Contribuidor entra no chat do Planeta Ben 10 e faz ameaças aos outros usuários. Contribuidor é banido do chat e faz ameaças na wall de Enormossauro Supremo, dizendo que hackearia Caio1478 e era aliado a Jon31. Contribuidor é bloqueado em infinito por Enormossauro, acusado de ser um M-A. O administrador cogita fazer um plano contra o ataque junto com Nanomech217 e Giuliano. Mas Enormossauro não sabia que Nano era Contribuidor e que pretendia criar algo muito maior: aquele era o primeiro membro do grupo dos Hail-Hydra's, e o primeiro Cavaleiro Negro. Antes do bloqueio de Contribuidor, ele disse no chat da wiki Terra dos Morra que o "Fuhrer vai derrubar Caio" e sem pensar duas vezes, o denuncia aos staffs. No dia seguinte, Nano viajaria, e ele consegue um computador durante a viagem para burlar seu bloqueio de IP. Assim, o usuário Regenado se registra no Planeta Ben 10 e aproveita tensões entre os usuários e os M-As, que estavam atacando a wiki com as contas M-A Comandante, M-A Vingador e Jon31, para infiltrar-se no meio deles e se passar por um M-A. Jon chama os usuários para o chat da wiki Os M-A, e ali ele faz ameaças. Regenado se infiltra no meio deles e se apresenta aos usuários. Garoto legal acusa Nanomech217 de ser Jon31 e de ter algum envolvimento com Regenado. Nano nega tudo. Regenado diz que vai derrubar o Planeta Ben 10 e o administrador Caio1478 e organizar uma "limpeza" no lugar por ter sido ofendido pelos usuários. Enormossauro Supremo tenta bolar um plano junto de usuários como Nanomech217 e Chase Matthews. Regenado diz que tem um infiltrado e que algo "grandioso" aconteceria, sempre blefando. Durante o caso, Nanomech217 descobre que Caio1478 foi bloqueado globalmente e fica perplexo, enquanto o ditador volta com a conta Caio14789. Regenado vandaliza o Planeta Ben 10 para cumprir as ameaças, com ofensas a Caio1478 e Nanomech217 pelas páginas. No dia seguinte, Nano descobre que Caio1478 foi bloqueado e fica perplexo, por seu plano ter dado certo. Regenado diz aos usuários que sabe de tudo o que acontece na wiki. No dia 19 de Março de 2012, Regenado volta, faz ameaças aos usuários no chat e faz um blog dizendo que todo o Planeta Ben 10 seria derrubado. Enormossauro Supremo diz que ele seria denunciado aos Staffs e Regenado acaba banido do Planeta Ben 10. Quatro dias depois, Nanomech217 chama todos ao chat da Wiki Besouros Negros, onde os Besouros estariam atacando. Regenado dialoga com os verdadeiros Besouros-Negros e diz que era um alto oficial deles. Eles não acreditam. Depois que os Besouros saem, Regenado anuncia a existência oficial de um misterioso grupo do qual ele fazia parte, e que seu nome verdadeiro seria Marcos, apenas para despistar os Benáticos. Regenado instaura o mistério de um hacker que estaria hackeando contas no Planeta Ben 10, que seria seu "subordinado": o Retalhador de Contas. Esse hacker usava contas para espionar wikis a mando do lider do grupo de Regenado. Os usuários debatiam sobre quem seria o Retalhador, que na verdade era uma fantasia de Nanomech217 para despistar a todos. O verdadeiro objetivo dos HHs era derrubar Caio1478 e assumir um controle da wiki em um regime de democracia, contra a Ditadura, mas para isso precisariam exterminar e assustar a suposta "panelinha" do Ditador. Enquanto isso, Nanomech217 era constantemente xingado pelos aliados de Caio e banido do chat sem motivos. Para se vingar ele acusava todos os novatos que entravam no chat de serem membros dos HHs, e todos eram banidos. Aquilo era apenas o começo do grupo Cavaleiros Negros. Holocausto e Caso Cavaleiros Negros Os Hail-Hydra's foram os responsaveis pelo Holocausto. Depois de ter plantado uma intriga para planejar que Caio1478 renunciasse, Nanomech217 viu o plano se virar contra ele. Ele soube que Caio pretendia algo de errado com ele e pretendia ter uma "conversinha" com o rival a respeito do que ele falou. Nano foi xingado de "Nanobeca" dias antes de mais um banimento no chat. Dentre as pessoas que o xingaram, estava o novato Erick lucius felix. Enormossauro Supremo deixa Nano entrar no chat, mas aquela seria a ultima vez antes de seu bloqueio. Nano aproveitou-se de um ataque de um grupo simpatizante dos M-As, os Besouros Negros, para tentar destruir algum suposto aliado de Caio, vingar-se do ditador. Ele usou o suposto grupo M-A Hail-Hydra's e escolheu o mais "noob" de todos, o novato Erick lucius felix. O novato vivia comentando em blogs e entrava no chat sem se enturmar com as pessoas. Mas mesmo assim, foi convocado por Caio1478 para xingar Nano, ou seria banido. Os HHs atacaram o chat da wiki Universo Ben 10, Nano ia acusando as pessoas que entravam de serem HHs, o que desencandeou banimentos em massa no dia do primeiro protesto. Nano aproveitou-se do ataque e acusou Erick de ser um aliado dos M-As. Ele foi banido. Na wiki dos M-As, Nanomech217 se passou por um HH, Regenado, e fez uma proposta a Erick no PVT, como uma "brincadeira": se ele passasse a senha dele, ele solicitaria ao "amigo" Caio1478 que lhe desse um cargo de Moderador do chat. Uma proposta semelhante a que foi feita para Erick e que desencandeou os xingamentos a Nano. Surpreendentemente, disposto a querer uma alta popularidade na wiki, Erick prontamente aceitou a proposta. Erick passou sua senha, sem mais nem menos. Nano entrou na sua conta, e mesmo com uma dor na consciência de deixar uma pessoa sem sua conta e medo de ser bloqueado globalmente, ele estava disposto a derrubar Caio e eliminar seus aliados. Ele mudou a senha da conta de Erick e o eliminou. Em seguida, Nano se fez passar por Erick lucius felix e no dia de seu bloqueio, usou a conta do aliado para entrar no chat da wiki Ben 10 Fanfiction e anunciar que tiraria Caio1478 do poder. Todos riram e Erick/Nano foi duramente xingado. Logo depois disso, Nano usou a conta de Erick para infiltrar-se nos M-As e se passar por um tipo de porta-voz deles durante ataques, dizendo que Caio1478 seria tirado do poder para a ascensão de um Novo Fundador. Ninguém deu bola ao que ele disse, mas dias depois, Caio1478 foi bloqueado globalmente, sob suspeita de uso inapropriado de wikis. Ele havia sido denunciado quando Nano viu que ele havia falado que "Artuaii gosta de ver pornografia ou hentai" ou algo parecido. Durante o Caso Cavaleiros Negros, os HHs retornam ainda mais fortes. No dia 14 de Abril de 2012, uma enxurrada de contas entra no Planeta Ben 10 dizendo que Caio seria bloqueado e derrubado, e que a wiki seria destruida caso ele não se rendesse. Nano espionava tudo usando a conta alternativa, Freeze3. Uma conta chamada Galera88, com um avatar do grupo Annonymous, entra no chat e chama os usuários para a wiki Homem Aranha. Ali, ele revela que eles fazem parte de um grupo conhecido como Hail-Hydra's, ou seja, ele apresenta oficialmente o grupo. Galera apresenta o "Fuhrer" a todos os usuários. O Fuhrer revela ser Hydra88, sendo que o "88" seria uma alusão ao "Hail Hitler" ou "Hail Hydra". Hydra anuncia que um espião está no Planeta Ben 10 e que ele é conhecido por O Mestre das Contas, que cria fakes dos outros usuários, como Morra-Caio14789 2 e Dakota Total II. As contas eram sempre banidas ao entrar no chat e sempre diziam que "perderam a senha". Para que os usuários se rendessem, Hydra88 ordenava aos seus discipulos que atacassem wikis de outros usuários e wikis internacionais. Todos debatem sobre quem seria o misterioso Mestre das Contas. Quando a conta Freeze3 acaba descoberta, Nano abandona os HHs por um tempo, mas volta a usar o grupo durante a Revolução Anon, com o surgimento do AnonKyber. Ele passa a usar contas como AnonKevin contra Kyber, mas deu errado. Os HHs não foram mais usados depois disso. Era de Ouro Revolução Hail Hydra O Plano contra Friagem Supremo Em Setembro de 2012, Nano inicia um plano contra seu inimigo pessoal Friagem Supremo, utilizando seu antigo grupo da Ditadura1478, a Hail Hydra. Friagem havia sido recém-eleito administrador de forma controversa (com Nano sendo fortemente contra) e exibindo seu cargo para todos, tratando Nano e outros usuários com arrogância devido ao seu conhecimento de códigos (que mais tarde se provaria desastroso) e pela sua popularidade graças a um blog de Justiça Jovem. Antes de tudo isso, Nano utiliza a conta HydraHH para confrontar M-A Comandante na Wiki Os M-A. Os dois discutem, com HH sendo chamado de "falso" e "idiota". Ele ainda volta em outra oportunidade, desta vez com a conta Regenado, e consegue a senha de Artuaii. Ele entra na conta, e quando iria mudar a senha do Burocrata para finalmente atingir seus objetivos (e retirar Friagem Supremo de seus cargos), o seu computador trava, e quando ele consegue conter tudo, M-A Comandante havia supostamente mudado a senha do "rival". Obcecado pela "brincadeira", ele invade o chat do Universo Ben 10 com a conta Regenado diversas vezes, dizendo que ele faria "uma higiene" na wiki e que todos ali seriam eliminados. Por diversas vezes Nano chamava todos ao chat da Hail Hydra Wiki, o que fez VinhoGiles suspeitar dele como sendo HydraHH. HydraHH, por sua vez, diz ter um infiltrado na wiki, e quando vai invadir o chat para falar de seus planos, o computador de Nano trava e ele sem querer upa um print na wiki com a conta HydraHH, mas com Nano controlando a conta. Isso fez com que Jordanraiol suspeitasse dele. Inescrupulosamente, Nano elimina Jordan, tomando sua wiki de Ben 10: Omniverse, bloqueando-o e fazendo-o abandonar a wiki, manipulando a opinião pública e fazendo com que todos achem que ele seja um troll afiliado aos HH. Ele acaba bloqueado por vandalismos por Clock (que o acusou de ataques) e sai da wiki por uns tempos, voltando apenas no final de 2012 e sumindo posteriormente. Sem a testemunha, ele ainda tenta aliar-se com M-A Comandante e Louco do Futuro em diversas oportunidades, fracassando. Nano fica obcecado com a brincadeira, que sai do controle, e passa a querer a queda da wiki sem motivo aparente. Um novo HH surge, que seria "o verdadeiro lider de tudo", o chamado Euamofezes4. Ele explica que M-A Comandante da Tropa era um vassalo, assim como todos os outros. Um dia, eles chamam os usuários para o chat da HH Wiki, onde Euamofezes4 fala diversas frases e posta um anagrama que sugere que ele e Friagem Supremo eram a mesma pessoa. Aparentemente, alguns usuários acreditam, com VinhoGiles interrogando Friagem e Caio J questionando Nano. Friagem nega tudo e leva tudo na brincadeira, mas Regenado diz ao "chefe" para "deixar de ser covarde", pois ele tinha o cargo de Administrador e poderia monopolizar uma comunidade. Euamofezes4 diz que seu plano seria utilizar a conta Friagem Supremo para tornar-se popular, e assim ficar perto dos Administradores e conquistar a wiki. VinhoGiles repreende Euamofezes4 e Regenado, e os dois, junto com HydraHH e Galera88, confrontam os outros usuários, nervosos. Eles acabam "perdendo" e todos saem do chat da Hail Hydra Wiki, com Caio J acreditando que HydraHH era Friagem Supremo mesmo. Nano fica ainda mais furioso com Friagem Supremo quando ele instaura um modelo de galerias extremamente complicado de editar, e xinga a criação do Administrador, sendo apedrejado por Leviny, Patrick Giuseppe e Gabriel Malta. Mais tarde, por motivos desconhecidos, Friagem Supremo acaba perdendo o seu cargo, possivelmente devido aos seus fracassos ao desenvolver certos tipos de MediaWiki e de seu temperamento forte. Surto BWD, Equipe Knox e Retirada Durante os idos do Surto BWD, ClockWork217 esteve bastante ativo, principalmente utilizando o grupo Hail Hydra. Utilizando a conta HydraHH, ele tenta aliar-se com o misterioso Líder BWD. Líder BWD ri de HydraHH e zomba dele juntamente com Koprahh. Regenado tenta mediar tudo e Líder BWD percebe logo de cara que os HHs eram claros impostores, e os expulsa de seu chat. Paralelamente a isso, Clock estava vagando pela Wiki Os M-A e percebeu que Savoir MAD, um novato que havia entrado recentemente, estava no chat M-A. Ele entra e o flagra falando de planos. Nano alerta os usuários sobre o fato, chama todos ao Chat M-A e bloqueia Savoir MAD. Ali, Savoir revela mais sobre os BWD e sobre o que eles seriam de verdade, e sai. Dias depois, Nano entra na conta de HydraHH, e como de costume, entra no chat do Universo Ben 10 e chama todos ao chat BWD. Ali, ele diz que em uma semana o Universo Ben 10 seria hackeado, VinhoGiles diz que vai comunicar aos Staffs, e na mesma hora Enormossauro Supremo BWD chega e expulsa os HHs do chat. Para desviar todos dos HHs, Clock resolve dizer que O Sabará era Caio1478 e que ele estava com os HHs. Misteriosamente, um BWD chamado Caio Absoluto BWD entra no Universo Ben 10 e acaba banido por Nano, sendo duramente criticado por Gabriel Malta por motivos desconhecidos. Clock nega ser Caio Absoluto BWD, mas ele alegava estar ao lado de Caio1478. Nano resolve atacar wikis de outras pessoas, como a Wiki Cavaleiros do Zodiaco de Caio J utilizando antigas contas do tempo do Mestre das Contas, como DakotaTotal II. Com o surgimento de Euamofezes4, Nano resolve bolar um novo e misterioso plano. Mas enquanto isso, um misterioso grupo aparece no Chat HH durante um ataque, interrompendo HydraHH. Uma pessoa chamada Morra Soul invade o chat da Wiki Hail Hydra, dizendo que um tal "Jordan" queria implantar uma "bomba" na tal wiki. Hydra diz que nada seria feito e que o grupo seria violentamente atacado caso algo acontecesse, pois o seu dever era coibir atitudes que iam contra a ideologia de Nova Ordem do grupo. Soul manda o link de um blog que ele fez no Universo Ben 10, que cita FLLFFL, uma pessoa chamada Lucas (de acordo com ClockWork217 seria Morra-Artuaii) e um plano de ataque de Jordan, que seria o lider do grupo chamado Knox. O plano consistia em implantar algo chamado B.O.M.B.A., uma "bomba de virus" em diversas wikis, incluindo o Universo Ben 10 e a wiki HH. HydraHH e Regenado disseram que iriam hackear os Knox e "estourar" seus computadores, mas isso nunca aconteceu. Depois disso, os Knox sumiram e foram esquecidos por todos. Por coincidência, Líder BWD teve sua conta hackeada e usada para invadir o Universo Ben 10, e o portador da conta se entitulou como "Jordan". Desde esse dia, Hydra/Clock jurou destruir os Knox, pois o proposito dos HHs era coibir qualquer comportamento que fosse contra a sua ideologia. Logo depois, ele resolve bolar uma crise entre os HHs para organizar mais o grupo, afinal eram mais de 20 contas. Regenado diz que certos membros "deveriam ser esterilizados", e muda a senha de diversos HHs, incluindo Dakota. Caio J impressiona-se e acredita que Hermntrix seria a mente mestra, assim como Afc. Pouco a pouco, os HHs acabam eliminados entre si. Galera88 tenta pedir ajuda, mas acaba igualmente hackeado por Euamofezes4 e HydraHH. Regenado acaba traido, supostamente denunciado a VSTFs e termina investigado pela Wikia Staff, fugindo da Wikia e nunca sendo localizado para "prestar depoimento" (farsa contada por HydraHH). HydraHH chama Enormossauro Supremo e VinhoGiles para o chat da Hail Hydra Wiki para um negociação de tratado de paz, pois segundo ele, Euamofezes4 estava "ficando louco". HydraHH escreve os termos, Enormossauro Supremo passa a concordar, mas VinhoGiles e Necro discordam. Eles recusam-se a negociar com o lider, e dizem que eles não iriam se sujeitar ao grupo. O trio abandona HydraHH, sozinho, no local. Ele ainda faz um suposto ataque contra uma wiki de Nano junto com Euamofezes4. Ali, ele trai o "chefe" e muda sua senha, logo em seguida, ClockWork217 o conduz ao chat da Wikia Staff e "denuncia-o" a um VSTF, abandonando-o ali para ser interrogado e prestar depoimento. HydraHH entrega ali a conta de Euamofezes4, diz que vai parar com todos os ataques, e desaparece. Fim do Grupo Ficticialmente, de acordo com ClockWork217, HydraHH e Euamofezes4 teriam discutido e hackeado Galera88, Regenado desliga-se do grupo e não foi localizado. Hydra e Euamofezes teriam sido denunciado formalmente para a Wikia Staff, pois os dois atacaram o chat da Central da Comunidade americana e passaram a ser investigados. Euamofezes4 teria sido hackeado por HydraHH e sua conta supostamente entregue aos Staffs ou a outra pessoa. HydraHH parou com os ataques e desapareceu. Era de Bronze Revelação No fim de 2014, enquanto ClockWork217 relembrava os eventos do Caso Blue Label e William Sevault, Entidade Sombria o faz admitir que era o criador dos HHs e subsequentes. Clock confessa ter usado o grupo na Ditadura1478 para tentar derrubar o Ditador, mas na Era de Ouro usou-o apenas por diversão, assim como Artuaii usou Os M-As. Clock não foi bloqueado por se tratar de um caso antigo. Ele declarou oficialmente que os HHs eram tecnicamente parte do grupo Cavaleiros Negros. Recomeço - Caso NonaRebyk thumb|Ataque de [[ClockWork217 como HH contra a Wiki AnonsKnox.]] Durante o Caso, na Era de Bronze, ClockWork217 resolve fazer um ataque contra a Wiki AnonsKnox para se vingar do que AnonKyber falou dele na Ditadura. Ele eliminaria o farsante usando os Hail-Hydra's, portanto resolveu atacar a wiki usando o mesmo grupo. Ele escreveu duas cartas em alemão na wiki usando as contas Arthur Chevailier e Hydra88, dizendo que se qualquer ataque fosse feito contra o Universo Ben 10, o computador do Comandante seria danificado com um ataque. Tal fato foi confirmado por Clock, que alegou realmente ter preparado algo para mandar para o Comandante por meio do sistema de e-mail da Wikia. Logo depois, os HHs foram imitados pelo KnoxRoblox, que falou em alemão em seus ataques posteriores. Desde então, ClockWork217 afirma que os HHs ainda estão ativos, mas serão usados apenas em ocasiões especiais. O Retorno do Mestre das Contas ... Era do Renascimento Caso Anonymous ... Pós-Guerra Civil e dizimação do grupo ... Membros *ClockWork217 - comandante e criador de tudo *HydraHH - Führer *M-A Comandante de Tropa - lider de tropa *Euamofezes4 - segundo lider *Regenado - segundo em comando *Galera88 - representante *Erick lucius felix - soldado especial (usuário hackeado) *Alienado134 - soldado especial (usuário hackeado) *Ultimate Gogeta - soldado especial (usuário hackeado) *Mestre das Contas - soldado *Estrela Sombria 2 - soldado *O FBI - soldado *Amofezes2 - soldado *Amofezes3 - soldado *PikaTroll - soldado *Hyundai Veloster - soldado *Clock433 - soldado *Silas Maracutaia - simpatizante (soldado não-oficial) *Pernalonga II - soldado *Morra-Piadeiro - soldado *M-A Tenente 001 - soldado *Nazi Inter - soldado *Hydra88 - antiga conta de HydraHH *O Contribuidor - soldado *88-P-S - soldado *Retalhador Sargento 013 - soldado *Arthur Chevailier - soldado *Chico Tripa - soldado *Palhaço Assassino - soldado *M-A Soldado 032 - soldado *AnonKevin - soldado Setores *Departamento B1 - dedicava-se a coibir os seguidores do Ditador e qualquer um que fosse contra o grupo, e era o departamento principal, que atacava as wikis-alvo, era chefiado por M-A Comandante de Tropa, mas depois que este acabou "esterilizado" ao envolver-se em conflitos internos, o comando passou para Regenado e Euamofezes4. Seus alvos eram: **Os "Fonsequianos" (aqueles que xingavam Nanomech217 a mando de Caio); **Puxa-sacos do Ditador; **Administradores em geral. *Departamento B2 - O "departamento da esterilização", coibia comportamentos de grupos externos ou qualquer pessoa que tentassem fazer algo contra qualquer um dos Membros, era chefiado por Regenado e supervisionado por HydraHH, "condenando sem piedade os tolos" por meio de "esterilização", ou seja, entrar na conta da pessoa, mudar a senha para algo ilegivel para nunca mais ser acessada, ou denunciar a conta aos Staffs. como por exemplo: **Equipe Knox; **AnonKyber; **Erick lucius felix; **Ultimate Gogeta; **Alienado134; **Nalgsp; **Caio1478; **Artuaii (quase); **VSTFs e administradores em geral. *Departamento B3 - dedicava-se a atacar wikis externas de outras pessoas para cumprir chantagens e fazer com que os alvos se rendessem, como por exemplo: **Wiki Percy Jackson **Wiki Os Vingadores **Wiki Lutas do Chat (Antiga) **Wiki Tybot **Wiki AnonsKnox *Departamento B4 - o departamento administrava o grupo, os ataques e alvos. Comandava a hireaquia e pode ser considerado "a espinha dorsal" dos HHs. Composto por: **HydraHH; **Euamofezes4; **Regenado; **M-A Comandante de Tropa (expulso). Objetivos Cumpridos *O grupo "esterilizou" contas como as de Erick lucius felix e Alienado134, tornando-as inacessiveis para sempre, por meio dos Departamentos B1 e B2; *Atacou wikis externas como a Wiki AnonsKnox por meio do Departamento B3; *Causou banimentos de inocentes, por meio do Departamento B1; *Atraiu seguidores como Silas Maracutaia; *Ocasionou o bloqueio global de Caio1478 por meio do Departamento B1; *O grupo "esterilizou" a Equipe Knox, incluindo sua wiki e as contas AnonKyber e MechamorfoRebyk por meio dos Departamentos B3 e B4; *Vandalizou a wiki Planeta Ben 10 por meio do Departamento B1. Ataques a Wikis Externas Com o objetivo de forçar a rendição dos Benáticos, os HHs resolveram fazer ataques contra wikis externas de usuários por meio do Departamento B3. Wikis como a Hora de Aventura Wiki, Tybot Wiki e Wiki Lutas do Chat foram invadidas por oficiais dos HHs e vandalizadas, colocando piadas usadas por vândalos da Wikipédia. Ao pichar as wikis, os HHs deixavam bem claro o seu ódio pelos Benáticos. Os HHs também invadiram chats de outras wikis para convidar pessoas a se alistarem no grupo, mas não lhe deram ouvidos. Durante os Ataques de Março e Caso Hail Hydra, a "base" dos HHs era o chat da wiki Ben 10 Fanfiction, atualmente falida e em ruínas. Os HHs chegaram a vandalizar fanfics de outros usuários para faze-los se render, incluíndo a trupe de M-A Comandante de Tropa, que chamou os usuários da Planeta Ben 10 para o chat dessa wiki e anunciar seus planos. Curiosidades *O grupo foi dizimado graças a uma denúncia de Soul Wade contra o uso de proxies Tor por Kirito, utilizando as contas da Hail Hydra como fantoches nesse esquema. *Apesar de Caio1478 ter sido expulso, o grupo ainda continua ativo como uma forma de ajudar na segurança da wiki, com o consentimento de Ichidaisy. **Contas do grupo foram distribuidas entre usuários para atuarem no Caso Anonymous, na Era do Renascimento, assim a Hail Hydra teve fortissima atuação no processo. *Os Hail-Hydra's foram tecnicamente os primeiros Cavaleiros Negros a existirem, antes mesmo do bloqueio de Nanomech217. *Os HHs hackearam dois usuários de verdade, Erick lucius felix e Alienado134. *Agia como uma SS (a policia secreta Nazista) dos Cavaleiros Negros. *ClockWork217 teria pedido ajuda a membros da wiki em que participava, a Wikinet, para atacar a wiki, mas eles recusaram e ironizaram o pedido. *Seu estatuto foi inspirado no estatuto do grupo PCC. **Alguns de seus membros que desrespeitaram o estatuto foram "esterilizados" e tiveram suas senhas trocadas para algo ilegivel, para sempre. Todo o grupo de M-A Comandante da Tropa foi "esterilizado" por desrespeitarem o item 10. Regenado e Euamofezes4 foram "esterilizados" perante a Wikia Staff, por desrespeitaram diversos itens, dentre eles os itens 9 e 10. *ClockWork217 pretendia fazer uma guerra entre os HHs e a Equipe Knox, confrontando AnonKyber com HydraHH, mas VinhoGiles o impediu. *Artuaii teve a conta invadida por Regenado e quase foi tomada por ele quando os M-As divulgaram a sua senha, mas M-A Comandante o fez devolver a conta, dizendo que iria "explodir seu computador", e os HHs desistiram de tomar a conta do burocrata. Dias depois, ClockWork descobre que Artuaii era os M-As. **De acordo com Nano, a conta de Artuaii seria usada num golpe de Estado que seria feito na wiki como parte da Revolução Hail Hydra, esse plano de golpe foi chamado internamente pelos HH de Plano March e consistia em usar o cargo de Burocrata da conta de Artuaii para fragmentar e derrubar o Alto Conselho e instaurar um novo regime baseado na ideologia dos Cavaleiros, pois na época grupos como os Levinianos e a arrogância de VinhoGiles já surgiam e poderiam ser uma ameaça futura. Felizmente M-A Comandante impediu que Nano ficasse com a conta, pois se ele tivesse ficado, com certeza a história da wiki seria completamente mudada. Esse plano foi revelado apenas em 2016. Categoria:Grupos Categoria:Universo Ben 10 Categoria:Hail Hydra